1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to container apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved container and lid apparatus to enhance sealing and subsequent fluid flow from the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lid structures in association with containers of various types are known in the prior art to enhance ease of fluid flow from the lid to enhance sealing of the container structure during periods of non-use. Such examples may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,340 to Hrytzak wherein a paint can attachment provides a trough for mounting to a container to enhance ease of fluid flow from the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,714 to Gatz sets forth a resilient paint can accessory of a generally hollow conical skirt to enhance fluid flow from the container, as well as providing a scatter shield on the container during a paint mixing procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,319 to Dejean sets forth a paint can attachment to form a pouring spout mounted to the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,890 to Bennett sets forth a paint can collar to provide a return surface for fluids to be directed into the container.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved container and lid apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.